Superhero
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. Set in early season nine. One-shot. To Blaine, Sam is a superhero.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Supernatural.

* * *

Title: Superhero  
Summary: AU. Set in early season nine. One-shot. To Blaine, Sam is a superhero.  
Genre: Family/General with some additional angst  
Crossover: GleexSupernatural  
Rating: K+

* * *

**Note: Okay so I have a huge love for Blaine Winchester fics - crossovers that involve Blaine as being either Dean's son, or Dean and Cas's son. I've been writing a lot with kid!Blaine lately, and thought I'd share this. It's also over on my tumblr. :) Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Blaine?"

Sam peeked into his nephew's bedroom, where he sat on his race car bed (he still wasn't sure how Dean had managed to get it delivered but figured a fake address was involved. They couldn't have just anyone walk into the bunker), knees tucked against his chest, Moose held tightly in his arms.

He didn't respond.

"Blaine?" Sam tried again, feeling extremely nervous. "Everything okay, buddy?"

He cautiously stepped into the room and Blaine flinched. Sam didn't blame him for being afraid - God knew what he'd seen at the church after the Third Trial.

"Daddy said you were sick." The four year old mumbled. "Are you okay now?"

Sam frowned, but his mind backtracked to what Dean had told him - the Trials had made him deathly ill...but he was on the mend at least.

"I'm fine, Blainey." He walked over and knelt down next to Blaine's bed. "Not one hundred percent yet, but I will be." he paused. "You want to get out of here for a little bit?" Blaine peeked out at him over his knees. "There's a park in town that has what looks like an awesome jungle gym. You wanna check it out?"

Blaine sat up a little straighter, his expression intrigued.

"Does it have a slide too?"

Sam grinned.

"I think so." he replied.

Blaine actually smiled and Sam felt relief at seeing that. He hated seeing his nephew so sad.

"Okay."

Blaine was quiet as they drove to the park. He held Moose tightly in his arms, eyes drifting from Sam, to the window, to Sam again, then to Moose.

"Uncle Sammy?"

Ahh.

"What's up?" Sam glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. He almost laughed at the serious expression the four-year-old gave him.

"Do you think Cas is okay?"

Sam sighed. Dean had said he hadn't heard from Cas since before the Third Trial. What was he supposed to say? Both he and Dean knew that Blaine had developed an attachment to the fallen angel - something they found weird, given that Cas was hardly around anyway.

"Yeah. He's fine. Bet he can't wait to see you, squirt." Blaine nodded uncertainly as he turned his head, watching as they pulled into the parking lot. "What do you want to do first?" he asked as he found a parking spot and shut the car off.

"Slide." he said adamantly. "Moose wants to go first."

Sam grinned and unbuckled Blaine from his car seat before helping him out onto the ground.

"Okay."

* * *

_Fuck._

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

This was not how things were supposed to go - Sam had just wanted to see his nephew have some normal fun for once - that did not include Blaine bawling because his stuffed animal had overshot the slide and fallen over the side of it.

"Fix him Uncle Sammy - fix him!" Blaine begged, thrusting the toy up into Sam's arms. He saw that it had caught on the metal and torn open Moose's arm.

He inhaled deeply and nodded, tucking Moose under one arm and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Okay." he said gently. "Okay - calm down B, alright? It's gonna be okay. I'll make him better. Promise." Blaine nodded silently, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Alright. Let's go back to the car."

Blaine wiped at his eyes and nodded. Once back at the car, Sam's mind went on autopilot - hadn't Dean patched up a stuffed animal for him as a kid?

He quickly looked for an old shirt, a rag...something. He managed to find an old rag on the back seat and grabbed it. Blaine watched him curiously as he placed the stuffed moose on his lap and tied the rag around the 'injured' arm.

"There." he handed Moose back to Blaine once he'd ensured that the rag was tied tightly enough that it wouldn't fall off. "That'll keep it from getting worse til we can get him back home and patched up all the way, alright?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why don't you put Moose back in the car? Don't want him getting hurt again, right?" Sam asked.

Another nod. Wordlessly Blaine handed Moose back to Sam, who carefully placed the toy back in Blaine's car seat, even buckling him into it before he turned his attention back to Blaine.

"You wanna go swing?"

"Yeah." Blaine let himself be led back toward the swing set.

* * *

"How was he today?"

"Fine. He and Crowley have plans to take over Hell on Saturday." Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean think about it - does he seem likely to burn down the bunker in six hours?"

Dean sighed.

"You know that's not what I mean...I just didn't want him to stress you out."

Sam snorted and sat down across from his brother.

"Dude, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Sam shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Maybe, maybe not - but I thought Blaine deserved some normal fun. Something that didn't involve monsters or angels or demons..."

"Mmm. You wanna explain that?" Dean nodded at the empty chair next to him where Moose sat, staring blankly at the table in front of him, his 'injured' arm crudely stitched back up but that was as good as it was gonna get.

"Uncle Sammy saved Moose, Daddy!" Sam was spared answering as Blaine suddenly ran into the room and nearly throwing himself onto Dean's lap.

"He did, huh?" Dean grinned and lifted Blaine up onto his lap.

"Yeah!" Blaine grinned over at his uncle. "He's a superhero."

Dean's eyes flicked to his brother, lips curling in a smile as he took in Sam's suprised expression.

"You really think so, B?"

"Mhm." Blaine made a grab for Moose, but being confined by Dean's arms was unsuccessful. Dean chuckled a little and grabbed the toy, placing it in Blaine's arms. When he looked at Sam again, he saw that his brother was smiling a little, his eyes glassy. "He's mine."

* * *

Reviews are welcome - no flames please!


End file.
